Death
Death is when a character on RuneScape dies. At some point, almost every charcter in the game dies. When someone dies they will keep three of their most valuable items. If they are skulled, they lose all of their items. Below are some ways that people die. Wilderness The Wilderness, also known as the Wildy, are where some people die in. In the Wilderness, players are NOT permitted to attack anybody anymore, due to the December 10 2007 update, however, there are Revenants, each varying on your own combat level. There are still dangerous NPCs such as Greater Demons, Red Dragons etc. and they have not been altered at all. Castle Wars When playing Castle Wars, it is most likely your player will die at one point. However, players don't lose your items as it is a safe minigame. Castle Wars is similar to Capture the Flag, but it is only available to members. Random events do NOT appear in Castle Wars. "Dangerous" Random Events These random events are now discontinued. At a point, a random event may pop up. Most of them are "safe" random events, though, some are not. Here are a list of Random Events that can be triggered. Most of them are around twice the level of the player and causes a great threat to the player. *'Evil Chicken' - may appear anytime. *'Tree spirit' - can be triggered while cutting any sort of tree. *'River troll' - can be triggered while fishing anywhere. *'Zombie' and Shade - can be triggered while burying any sort of bone. *'Rock golem' - can be triggered while mining any sort of rock. All these vary on your own combat level. You can run away or stand and fight against these random events. These random events may attack you if you ignore them. *'Cap'n Hand' *'Rick Turpentine' *'Security Guard' *'Strange Plant' Duel Arena The Duel Arena is a place avaliable to all players. Players here may fight each other and no items will be lost unless they have been staked. You may fight anyone you wish in this place so long as they accept the challenge. Random events don't happen whilst you're fighting, and you may forfeit at will, unless a rule is selected that prevents forfeiting. Desert Treasure Desert Treasure is a members quest which involves unlocking the ability to perform Ancient Magicks. The quest is exceedingly hard. It is known that users with combat level exceeding 100 have died during this quest. TzHaar Fight Cave The TzHaar Fight Cave is a minigame. Players have to fight up against many high-leveled creatures, starting from combat level 22's widing up to combat 702's. TzHaar Fight Pit The TzHaar Fight Pit is a minigame. Players here may fight other players, and last man standing wins. This is great for Ancient Magicks, as players who have the ability to use Ice Barrage can freeze a majority of players around him/her. Clan Wars Clan Wars is a safe and dangerous minigame. There are two free-for-all portals at the northern end of the Clan Wars Hall. The white portal is the safe free-for-all portal, and therefore, you will not lose any items on death. The other portal is the dangerous free-for-all portal. Upon death in this portal, all items will be lost unless the Protect Item Prayer is on. However, the Protect Item prayer only restores one item in your inventory or that you are wearing of greatest value. At the southern end of the Clan Wars Hall is the clan fight portal. There are many maps to choose from, and clan leaders can choose what combat styles to use, if food or potion is allowed or if you lose items on death. If the last Clan member dies in the war, then the whole clan loses. The whole losing clan will lose their items provided the leaders put the loss of items on death option. Bounty Hunter Bounty Hunter is a dangerous minigame, and in this game you will lose all your items if you die, or all but 1 if you have the Protect Items prayer activated. It is located in the middle of the Wilderness, and is available for all players on specific worlds. PvP World (obsolete) PvP Worlds (also known as Player versus Player worlds) are worlds where you can fight against other RuneScape players around the world. Death in a PvP world means: *The loss of all your items if you have a floating skull above your head (unless the Protect Item prayer is on, where you can only save one item). *The loss of all your items but three if there is no floating skull above your head (four items saved if the Protect Item prayer is on). It is advised that players don't go on PvP worlds unless they have some experience in fighting player higher than their combat level. Players can fight other player within 15 combat levels of their own (eg. a level 100 can fight anyone from level 85 to level 115). Players usually target the lower level player.